Clockblocker
Dennis, widely known as the young hero Clockblocker,''' '''is a member of the Brockton Bay Wards. https://forums.spacebattles.com/posts/17374706 Personality Dennis likes to joke about everything, deliberately choosing an offensive cape-name because he found it funny.say clockblocker ten times fast Given his father having a life threatening illness for much of his life, he may have used this as a coping mechanism. Clockblocker has had a tendency to be willing to work alongside the "villains", going so far as showing some kind of fondness for Skitter. However, he never crossed the line into being a villain. He does help Skitter cut Echidna in half using a frozen piece of spider silk. Clockblocker is observant and understands the social and political implications the revelations of the The Triumvirate's actions on the Protectorate as well as the utter wreckage it would have on the team dynamic of the Protectorate teams.Scourge 19.6 Relationships Vista Vista was his teammate and friend on the Wards. The two shared a useful team dynamic and were able to use their powers effectively together. Post-Timeskip Clockblocker has become jaded by his experiences. And was far more sarcastic and acerbic than he used to be. Appearance Dennis is Caucasian with red hair, blue eyes and about average height. Abilities and Powers Clockblocker could "tag" nearly anything, freezing it in time. His powers remained comparatively static throughout the story-line. This power could affect living creatures, including humans, as well as inanimate objects. Targets were stuck in the air, immobile, but weren't harmed. They were immune to conventional attacks. He described the effect as being "inviolable", according to "the doctors", and claimed that he would sooner expect Siberian to "fold the universe in half" than break something he froze.Interlude 13 Thin objects could be extremely sharp, threatening enemies who moved into them. Clockblocker could freeze something within a fraction of a second of it making contact, whether it be his hands, feet,Sting 26.3 or any part of his body. He could freeze only the bugs that were in contact with a section of his body, or everything in contact with him at once. He was able to tag Leviathan without being injured. Clockblocker couldn't disable the effects of his power. Objects remained frozen for a period between 30 seconds to 10 minutes, with no control over the time limit. His power worked through interconnected objects, but it had a limited range. Like many parahumans, his power's strength varied based on his mental state. He was just barely able to push it through the thread binding Echidna and Ignis Fatuus, noting that his power must have been "working at peak efficiency" at the time.Scourge 19.7 Equipment Clockblocker wore a white costume, with panels of glossy white armoring placed strategically to not inhibit his movement. It covered every inch of his skin. The armor had grey clocks inscribed on it; the ones at his shoulder, the center of his chest, and the backs of his hands, the places the armor was broadest, had moving hands.Cell 22.1 His ceramic helmet was a faceless, smooth expanse of white. Clockblocker carried paper, which he could freeze to create barriers or "steps" in midair.Sentinel 9.4 Later in his career he would incorporate more equipment into his suit as he found more creative ways to use his powers. History Background Dennis triggered when he was 15. While donating bone marrow to his father to help with his condition, the stress of the situation gave him his powers.Private message by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles The needle that was inserted into his bones when extracting marrow was what shaped his powers into a Striker ability,Wildbow on Reddit being able to pause time as his fathers was rapidly running out .Wildbow on Reddit Again Story Start Got into a compromising position during the Battle at the Bank. He and Vista were able to stop Bakuda's final bomb.IRC comment by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles Post-Leviathan Dennis' father was dying of cancer, previous medical treatments being ineffective, but he asked Panacea and Glory Girl for a favor in curing his father of cancer, which they gave him.Sentinel 9.3 Golden Morning Clockblocker died during the battle against Scion before Glaistig Uaine claimed him, using his abilities to fight the mad Worm. Valkyrie speculates that she may be able to resurrect her ghosts in some form by merging them with Nilbog's creations.Teneral e.1 A figure that may be Clockblocker, a young man with red hair wearing a white bodysuit, later appears alongside her.Interlude: EndComment by Wildbow on Interlude: End Fanart Gallery Mainly_clockblocker_by_nethernity-d9yb1vl.jpg| Illustration by nethernity on deviantart Brockton_Bay_Wards.JPG| Image by YunYunHakusho on Reddit References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Striker Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:Wards